


I build each one of my days out of hope (and I give that hope your name)

by Crimsoncat



Series: 5 Things [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because why the hell not?, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Random mentions of the extended Avengers family, blackhill - Freeform, marianat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 moments Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from an Ani Difranco song.
> 
> My muse is currently very attached to these two. So am I, so I'm not complaining. Let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship.

Maria stumbles into the kitchen in search of coffee. It's still early. The sun is just beginning to rise and the apartment is bathed in shades of gold. Maria is only vaguely aware of this because her eyes aren't quite open yet. She'll appreciate the beauty of the morning after she's inhaled some caffeine.

She comes to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes opening fully for the first time. Natasha is standing at the stove in one of Maria's shirts, flipping pancakes. She isn't wearing any pants, and Maria's gaze lingers. She takes a moment to appreciate Natasha's gorgeous legs and the lace trimmed panties she's wearing. Maria leans against the doorframe, enjoying the sight of Natasha Romanoff half naked in her kitchen making breakfast.

"There's coffee." Natasha remarks, glancing in her direction. The smitten look on Maria's face makes her smile.

Natasha's hair is beautifully disheveled, unruly curls doing as they please first thing in the morning. Maria pushes off from the doorframe and steps into Natasha's personal space. She wraps her arms around the smaller woman's waist, dipping her head to nuzzle at Natasha's neck.

"What did you do?" Maria asks, laughing softly against Natasha's throat.

"I can't just cook you breakfast because I adore you?" Natasha turns her face and plants a kiss on Maria's brow.

"You can. You just never _have_." Maria tilts her head to capture Natasha's lips and kiss her properly.

Natasha hums in agreement as Maria turns away to get her coffee. She leans against the counter, enjoying her coffee as she watches Natasha cook. And she waits.

"Just remember that I love you." Natasha says eventually.

"Ok. And?"

"And what?"

Maria blinks. "You're not going to tell me?"

"And rob Fury of the look on your face when you find out? I couldn't do that to him." Natasha responds playfully.

"Oh gods. It's bad enough that _Fury_ is involved?"

Natasha smiles sweetly as she turns towards Maria with a plate of pancakes. She moves past the stunned brunette and sets the plate down on the kitchen table. "Come eat your breakfast. There's bacon!"

"I love bacon." Maria sighs.

"I know."

Maria gives in and goes to join Natasha at the table. The pancakes are delicious, the bacon is perfect, and the company is exquisite.

Maria _really_ doesn't want to think about what kind of shit storm is waiting for her at SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

"Natasha!" Maria hisses urgently. "Get down from there."

"Take a breath, Hill." Natasha rolls her eyes. "I've got it covered." Natasha climbs further up the shelf, and closer towards her goal.

"You're going to get us kicked out." Maria warns her. " _Again_."

"Make yourself useful and keep an eye out." Natasha counters.

Maria exhales in irritation, but she does wander casually down to the end of the aisle and check to make sure no one is coming. They're a team, after all. Never abandon a fellow agent and all that.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Maria sighs, rolling her eyes heavenward before turning around. She'd apparently chosen the wrong end of the aisle to check first. "Can I.. help you?" The kid looks maybe 15 and he's looking between the two of them with wide eyes.

"Nope, we're good." Natasha smiles down at him and climbs a little higher.

"Uh. I don't think you're supposed to be up there..." He sounds so unsure of himself. Maria bites her lip to keep from laughing.

"Got it!" Natasha exclaims happily. She snatches the box of cookies off the top shelf and tosses them down to Maria, who catches them easily. After a moments consideration Natasha tosses a second box down, too. "Do we need anything else up here?" Natasha asks as she looks around.

"Please get down now." Maria sighs.

Natasha grins at her before she starts to make her way back to the floor. When she's about halfway down Natasha jumps the last few feet. "Let's go look at their summer stuff." Natasha says as she dusts her hands off on her pants. "I need a new floatie for the pool."

"What happened to the last one?" Maria asks curiously.

"Barton killed it with an arrow." Natasha says with a bit of a pout.

"Aw, but you loved that one. It had a cup holder and everything."

The boy is still hovering nearby, unsure of what he's supposed to be doing at this point. "Have a great day." Natasha tells him with a friendly smile as they wander off. He waves awkwardly.

Maria laughs when they're out of hearing range. "You're lucky it was the kid who found us, and not that no nonsense store manager."

"If they don't want me climbing shelves they should fucking do a better job keeping the lower shelves stocked." Natasha mutters.

"Uh-huh." Maria agrees absently. "I'm just saying, if we get banned from this Costco too we're going to have to drive two hours to get those cookies you're addicted to."

Natasha scoffs. "Like they could actually keep me out. Oh! This one has an umbrella to block the sun." Natasha turns to show Maria the box, her eyes bright with excitement. Maria smiles at her fondly.

"What?" Natasha asks.

"I just love you." Maria tells her.

Natasha smiles. "Even though I get us banned from department stores?"

"Maybe especially because you get us banned from department stores." Maria smirks. "And zoos."

"I had nothing to do with those meerkats getting out!"

Maria just laughs. "Whatever you say, Nat."

"I love you too." Natasha leans over the cart to kiss her. "So what do you think? Umbrella floatie?"

"Umbrella floatie." Maria agrees.

Natasha tosses it on top of their other items and turns to take another look at the pool accessories. Maria leans against the cart, smiling to herself. Her life is absolutely ridiculous. And she loves every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship.
> 
> Maria is sick and Natasha is on the warpath.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Maria doesn't look up from the report she's trying to make sense of. "My job." She mutters. " **HEY**!" Maria exclaims loudly as the report is snatched out of her hands.

"You have a fever of 104.6, Maria." Natasha's voice is hard. "Your _only_ job right now is getting better."

"I took some aspirin. I'm fine." Maria insists, reaching for the papers Natasha stole from her.

Natasha's eyes narrow dangerously and Maria sighs as she slumps back into her chair. She doesn't have the energy to fight Natasha for her papers. Maria glances at her computer screen, thinking about the op that Fury still needs her to sign off on.

"If you so much as reach for that mouse I will fry your computer." Natasha is using her Black Widow voice, and Maria knows it isn't an idle threat. She could destroy Maria's entire system with one of her widow's bites.

"The sooner I get this shit done the sooner I can get to bed." Maria says as she puts her head down on her desk.

"Someone else can do this!" Natasha insists.

"If anyone else could do this I wouldn't be here." Maria's voice is muffled by the surface of her desk. The cool wood feels nice on her overheated skin.

Natasha growls in frustration as she tosses Maria's file onto the desk beside her head. Maria blinks at her papers, confused. She lifts her head in time to watch Natasha storm out of her office. And though the assassin clearly wants to slam the door behind her, she restrains herself and closes it gently out of consideration for Maria's migraine. Maria smiles, charmed by her thoughtfulness and thankful that Natasha has wandered off to harass someone else. Maria reaches for the reports and tries to focus.

 

*

 

It takes fifteen minutes for her phone to ring. Maria's head is pillowed on her arms and she's trying to will the room to stop spinning so she can finish reading the fucking report. It takes her a minute to realize the ringing is coming from her phone this time, and not her ears.

"Hill." She manages when she finally answers.

"Go home." Fury tells her.

Maria sits up, frowning at the empty room. "Did Natasha put you up to this?"

"You have spent the past five minutes.. I don't even _know_ what the fuck you're doing. Sleeping? Dying? Becoming one with your desk? Go home, Hill." He's trying to use his 'don't argue with me' voice on her.

Maria glances up at the security camera in the corner of her office and makes a face. Fury chuckles in her ear. "Very mature."

"I'm **fine**!" Maria insists, even as she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. "I don't need to go home."

"This isn't a matter of what _you_ need." Fury corrects her. " _I_ need you to get up off your ass, leave this building, and take your fucking attack dog with you before she shoots someone. I'm **not** in the mood to be shot by a Russian spy today, Hill."

"Natasha wouldn't..." Maria opens her eyes, frowning. She doesn't bother finishing that thought. Because yes, yes Natasha would.

"I will revoke your access if you aren't out of this building in the next ten minutes." Fury hangs up on her. He's another person in Maria's life that doesn't make idle threats.

Maria doesn't even bother putting her files away. Fury will send someone in to finish up her work, and it'll save them time if they don't have to break into her locked drawers to access them. It takes her a bit longer than usual to stand, grab her coat, and make it to her office door. The floor feels slanted and she's having trouble walking in a straight line. _Fuck_. Maybe she does need to just lay down somewhere..

Maria isn't surprised to find Natasha waiting when she finally manages to open her door. "You threatened Fury." It isn't a question.

Natasha shakes her head. "I don't threaten."

"Oh no?" Maria scoffs at the redhead. "What then?"

"I made him a _promise_. Which seems to have worked beautifully." Natasha wraps her arm around Maria's waist and turns her towards the elevators.

Maria laughs weakly. "You're impossible."

"Says the woman trying to work with a fever over a hundred and four degrees." Natasha rolls her eyes, though she knows Maria can't see it.

Maria leans against the wall, resting her forehead against the cool surface while they wait for the elevator. "Nat?" She says softly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so great." Maria admits quietly.

"I know babe." Natasha sighs, gently rubbing Maria's back. "We're going home and we're going to get you into bed."

"What would I do without you?" Maria smiles into the wall.

"Work yourself to death, probably." Natasha mutters.

"Probably." Maria agrees. She tilts her head so she can see the worried redhead. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me, and making promises that scare the crap out of Fury." Maria says with a small smile.

Natasha laughs at that. "He's a very smart man with a good survival instinct."

The elevator dings then and Natasha guides Maria into it slowly. Maria leans against her as Natasha rubs her back soothingly. "I'll _always_ take care of you, Masha." She promises quietly.

Maria smiles. Because Natasha keeps her promises, and always sounds really fucking perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship - Avengers movie night

Maria releases a sound of contentment as she sinks into the insanely comfortable, overstuffed, extra large couch in the Avengers media room. Her head tilts back against the cushions as she relaxes, eyes drifting closed while she waits for the others.

It's been a fucking week from hell, and when Clint suggested she join them for movie night (and promised copious amounts of alcohol) she'd agreed. At the moment, Maria thinks that this couch alone makes the evening worthwhile. This couch is always one of her favourite things about visiting the Avengers.

"Are you trying to become one with the furniture again?"

Maria's lips twitch into a smile as she opens her eyes to take in her other favourite thing about visiting the Avengers. Natasha Romanoff stands before her, holding out a tall glass filled with blue liquid. Maria arches an eyebrow in silent question, not moving. Natasha smirks at her.

"An invention of Tony's. It's surprisingly delicious." Natasha pushes the drink into Maria's hand before taking a seat beside her.

Maria sits up and takes a cautious sip of her drink, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "This is really good."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Natasha says with a small smile. Maria takes a larger sip instead of responding. "They're stronger than they taste." Natasha's smile grows as she warns Maria.

"Aww, don't tell her that." Clint says as he wanders into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and his own glass of blue happiness. "It's always fun when people don't figure that out until it's too late."

"I had to make it strong." Tony snorts. "We've got a God, a super soldier, and a Hulk to intoxicate." He nods towards the redhead. "Also a Russian." Natasha tilts her glass towards Tony with an appreciative smile, making him grin in response.

The room slowly fills with the extended Avengers family as they wander in a few at a time. Tony puts a tray on the coffee table that has two large pitchers filled with the blue drink, and a few random snacks. There are four large bowls of popcorn floating around the room, and Natasha steals one for herself. She ignores Clint's protests as she slaps his hand away from her bowl.

"I barely got any popcorn last week." Natasha remarks. "Get your own."

"That _was_ my own." Clint mutters. But he gets up and goes to sit near Darcy, who has possession of another of the popcorn bowls.

Natasha tilts the popcorn towards Maria in silent invitation. Maria smiles and grabs a handful. "Thanks."

"You have to help me defend the popcorn if they try and take it from us." Natasha's face and tone are serious, but her eyes are sparkling with amusement.

"With my last breath." Maria promises, chuckling softly.

"What are we watching?" Pepper asks from the other end of the couch.

This starts a ten minute debate as they try to pick a movie. Maria doesn't care, so she stays out of it. She helps herself to more popcorn and enjoys the sound of Natasha's laughter when Thor says something ridiculous. Maria isn't really paying attention, so she isn't sure how they decide on The Princess Bride. But she makes a pleased sound as Tony queues it up and the lights automatically dim.

"I love this movie." She tells Natasha.

Natasha smiles as she tucks her legs up on the couch and gets comfortable. "Me too."

For the next hour and a half they randomly speak along with the movie, and it becomes obvious that this is a favourite for most of them. Clint wanders back over to their end of the couch after Jane finishes off the rest of the popcorn on his end of the room.

Natasha eyes him wearily and Maria chuckles when she gives in to his sad eyes, tilting the bowl towards him. Clint says something as he leans in for a handful of popcorn. He speaks too softly and Maria can't make out what he says over the movie. Natasha reacts violently though, elbowing him soundly in the side and knocking him off of the couch. Clint laughs as Natasha throws popcorn at him and he scrambles away from her.

Maria blinks. "What did he say?" She asks, leaning closer to Natasha so she doesn't have to speak too loudly.

"Nothing." Natasha mutters, averting her eyes.

Maria gets distracted by the way Natasha shifts, moving closer to her and pressing into Maria's side. Maria feels her shiver ever so slightly.

"Cold?" Maria asks softly.

"Almost always." Natasha replies with a slight smile.

Maria readjusts, stretching her arm around the redhead and pulling her closer. Natasha freezes, making Maria hesitate. "Is this ok?"

"Yes." Natasha manages, voice tight.

Maria rubs Natasha's arm, not missing the way she shivers a second time. But she moves closer to Maria, resting her hand on Maria's leg as she does. Maria smiles and turns back to the movie. She misses the way Clint glances at them smugly, and the face Natasha makes at him in response.

 

*

 

"That was quite enjoyable!" Thor says with a grin as the movie ends and the lights come back up. Steve nods in agreement.

They start discussing random parts of the movie, and Maria tunes them out. Natasha reluctantly pulled away from her when the lights went up, and Maria does her best to hide how much she misses having the smaller woman pressed against her.

The group splits, and half of them drift outside. Maria finds herself leaning against the balcony ledge, a half finished drink in her hand, watching Natasha punch Clint's arm as he says something she doesn't like.

"Having a good time?" Pepper asks as she joins the brunette.

"Yeah." Maria says with a smile. "Nice way to end the week."

"You should come by more often. I need more sane people around so I'm not so outnumbered all of the time."

Maria laughs loudly at that, finally pulling her eyes away from Natasha to focus on Pepper. The other woman is giving her a look that Maria can't quite decipher.

"What?"

"You and Natasha were looking pretty cozy." Pepper remarks bluntly.

Maria blinks at her, stunned. "She was cold."

"There was a blanket right beside you."

Maria shrugs helplessly. Pepper chuckles, shaking her head fondly. "You two have been doing this for years. I'm just saying, maybe it's time to make a move." Pepper puts her hand on Maria's arm and squeezes gently.

Maria glances back towards Natasha and finds the assassin looking at her. Maria exhales softly. "And embarrass myself when it turns out she's just a natural flirt who isn't actually interested?"

Pepper rolls her eyes at that. "The only people who aren't sure about how you and Natasha feel about each other are you and Natasha."

Natasha moves towards them, snagging a pitcher of the blue alcohol from the table as she passes it. She lost her glass a while ago, and has decided to drink directly from the pitcher instead of going to get another one.

"I'll see you two later." Pepper excuses herself as Natasha reaches them. She gets a nod from Maria and a distracted hum from Natasha. Pepper laughs quietly to herself as moves away from them.

"Top me up?" Maria asks, holding out her glass to the redhead.

Natasha smirks, inclining her head in a slight bow. "As you wish." She says as she pours more of the blue drink into Maria's glass. Maria blinks in surprise.

They stand in silence for a few moments, Natasha smiling a bit shyly at the stunned look on Maria's face. Maria blinks again, and then slowly sets her drink down on the ledge. She looks at Natasha carefully, and Natasha's gaze softens. Maria's eyes darken as she makes a decision.

Maria steps forward, her hands coming up to hold Natasha's face and gently guide her closer. She hesitates for just a fraction of a second, giving Natasha a chance to pull away. She doesn't. Instead, Natasha inhales sharply, desperately, and the sound makes Maria's heart stutter in her chest. She kisses Natasha gently, her lips lightly caressing the smaller woman's. And then she pulls away.

The sound of glass shattering draws everyone's attention as Natasha lets go of her pitcher and wraps her arms around Maria's neck, effectively stopping her retreat. She pulls the brunette close, and kisses her soundly. Maria's hands drop to Natasha's waist, pulling them even closer together. Natasha bites at Maria's lip, groaning softly when Maria's nails bite into the flesh of her hip in response. They break away from one another when Clint whistles loudly.

Natasha glances down at the puddle of blue liquid at their feet. "Your pants are wet."

"You dumped a pitcher of alcohol on my leg." Maria responds, chuckling softly.

Natasha looks up with a grin. "I'm sure I have something up in my room you could borrow."

Maria smirks at her. "Yeah?"

Natasha takes her hand, brushing a kiss along Maria's knuckles as she backs towards the house. "Yeah."

They ignore Clint's comments and their friends amused glances as they head back inside and make a beeline for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back.
> 
> — The Princess Bride


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre relationship - The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reysfalcon, who wanted a morning after fic. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, but it's what my muse gave us.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the end of chapter 4.
> 
> I realized I hadn't included any explicit content in this fic yet, and didn't want to have to change my rating. So I've included it here. Don't read if that offends you, or if you're too young to be reading it.
> 
> As always, apologies for any errors I might have missed. I'm fixing them as I find them.

Natasha is the first to wake the next morning. Though, truthfully, she barely slept. She can't remember the last time she shared her bed with someone, and she has never done it as Natasha. She doesn't _do_ sleepovers. The unfamiliar weight of Maria's body next to hers during the night was equal parts comforting and unnerving. The slightest movement on Maria's part woke Natasha instantly, senses on high alert and ready to respond to whatever threat there was.

Maria's hand skimmed across her hip around 3am, and Natasha just about leapt out of her skin. Unfortunately, she _did_ leap out of the bed. Automatically falling into a defensive stance before she was even fully awake. Maria had sat up, blinking blearily at her, a small concerned frown marring her gorgeous features. Maria waited until Natasha was back in bed (and had a chance to slow her racing heart) before she spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Natasha sighed. She didn't get embarrassed easily. But this was mortifying. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Maria gently tucked a stray curl behind Natasha's ear, before leaning in to kiss her. "I can go if.."

" **No**!" Natasha exclaimed loudly. She bit the inside of her cheek. "No." She repeated at a more reasonable volume. "Please don't."

"I don't want to.."

Natasha cut her off a second time. "I'm just.. Not used to this. Having someone else here." She glanced at Maria before looking away. "But I'd like to be."

Natasha's voice was soft and vulnerable in a way that made Maria ache. She gathered the smaller woman into her arms then, trailing her hands across Natasha's back and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she lay back down and pulled the redheaded assassin with her.

"Ok." Maria murmured. "But if you need me to go, you'll tell me?"

Natasha smiled against Maria's skin. "That's literally the exact opposite of what I need."

They'd stayed like that for the rest of the night. Maria on her back and Natasha curled against her side, safe in the circle of Maria's arms. Amazingly, after that, Natasha slept soundly until morning. When she did finally wake the sun was up and Maria was still sleeping.

Natasha doesn't move right away. She just lays in Maria's arms, enjoying the sound of her heartbeat and the steady rhythm of her breathing. She would have stayed there until Maria woke up if the sound of the elevator hadn't caught her attention. Natasha groans internally, silently hoping he'll take the hint when he doesn't see her.

"Tasha?" Clint calls loudly, shattering her hopes.

Natasha extracts herself from Maria's arms, moving carefully so she doesn't wake the other woman. She takes a moment to appreciate the image of naked Maria Hill fast asleep in her bed, hair mussed and legs akimbo, before snatching her favourite robe off the floor and slipping soundlessly out of the bedroom. She finds Clint in the kitchen, frowning at the empty coffee pot.

"You didn't make coffee." She can hear the pout in Clint's voice. "I bring the pastries and you provide the magic morning juice. It's literally your _only_ job." Clint complains as he opens her cupboards and searches for her coffee tin.

Natasha doesn't bother responding. She just leans against the doorframe and waits for him to turn around. It takes a minute. Clint only turns to look at her once he's gotten the coffee started.

"You don't even have the TV on, do you? How are we supposed to.." He stops mid sentence, eyes widening comically. "You have sex hair."

"You saw me come upstairs with Maria." Natasha reminds him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I figured you'd be up by now. Are you naked under there? Ew, Tash, what the _fuck_? You can't watch cartoons naked. That's fucking weird and creepy, even for us."

"We aren't watching cartoons, jackass! Get the hell off of my floor!" Natasha hisses at him, desperately trying to keep from shouting and waking Maria.

Clint's mouth falls open in shock. "Wait. Is she _still_ here? Seriously?"

Natasha glares at him. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh. Because I know you, you Russian freak. Shit, you really **like** her don't you? Or is she just really great in bed?"

"Clint." Natasha's voice is dangerously close to her Black Widow voice.

"Why the fuck didn't you message me and cancel?" Clint demands, ignoring the dangerous tone of her voice.

Natasha absolutely does not blush. She doesn't. But Clint knows her well enough to recognize when she _isn't_ blushing.

"You forgot? Oh my god, you fucking forgot!" Clint shakes his head with a laugh. "I don't know if I should be insulted or impressed."

"You should be quiet. And not here!" Natasha snaps at him.

"You should keep her." Clint says, still ignoring Natasha's annoyance. "Anyone who can distract you like that is **absolutely** someone you need to hang on to."

"If you wake her they will never find your body." Natasha promises.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Clint glances longingly at the coffee and Natasha huffs in exasperation.

"Fine, but be quick about it!" Natasha tells him, making Clint's face light up as he opens her cupboards and pulls out his favourite mug. "You better bring that back."

"You know where I live." Clint shrugs, unconcerned. He pours himself a cup of coffee and hums happily at the first sip. Natasha all but shoves him out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

She considers grabbing two cups of coffee before heading back to the bedroom, but she doesn't want to delay getting back into bed. Natasha passes the kitchen and heads back into her bedroom. She isn't at all surprised to find Maria sitting up looking amused as hell.

"How much of that did you hear?" Natasha asks with a sigh as she closes the bedroom door.

"You watch Saturday morning cartoons with Barton?" Maria grins at her.

"Well, we used to." Natasha makes her way across the room and crawls back into bed, sitting beside Maria.

"Used to?"

"I'll be killing him later." Natasha explains with a small smile. Maria laughs loudly, and Natasha's smile doubles in size. She loves that sound.

"You're not allowed to kill him. That's way too much paperwork." Maria smiles as she shakes her head at the assassin. "Maybe a gentle maiming would get your point across?"

"There won't be anything gentle about it." Natasha says with a chuckle. Maria leans against her, humming absently. They sit in comfortable silence for a minute before Natasha begins to explain.

"It started years ago. On one of our first assignments together, after I joined SHIELD. We were waiting for our mark to leave the hotel and Barton was bored. So he turned on the TV and started watching cartoons." Natasha smiles fondly at the memory. "They were so bright and colourful. I don't remember if I asked what they were, or if he just noticed me staring at the TV in surprise..."

Natasha hesitates, absently playing with the corner of the sheet as she avoids the other woman's gaze. Maria doesn't push her, she just waits patiently. She drops her hand to Natasha's leg and gently trails her fingers across Natasha's skin. Maria draws random patterns on Natasha's bare leg, below the hem of her robe, making her shiver ever so slightly. Natasha continues her story after a few moments.

"It was the first time I'd seen them. Cartoons. The Red Room didn't have them, obviously. It just wasn't something I'd ever.." Natasha shrugs self consciously. "He got this look on his face. Like what I'd said had _hurt_ him, somehow. But he didn't say anything. He just moved over so I could join him on the bed. The next week, we were back at HQ, and he showed up at my door bright and early Saturday morning with coffee and doughnuts. Now it's a thing."

Natasha very carefully avoids looking at Maria. No one else knows of her standing Saturday morning plans with Clint. She isn't necessarily hiding it from anyone, but it's a part of herself that she doesn't give away lightly. They've watched cartoons in the Avengers media room a few times, and been joined randomly by their teammates. But no one knew they'd been doing it every week without fail for years. The only exception was when work got in the way and one of them was sent on a mission without the other.

Maria leans in and kisses the corner of Natasha's mouth. "Now you _really_ can't kill him." She says softly as she places another kiss just below Natasha's ear.

Natasha exhales in relief, the subtle tension in her body melting away at Maria's easy acceptance. She releases a sound that is almost a purr as the brunette mouths along her jaw, lightly nipping at her skin.

"That feels good." Natasha murmurs.

Maria hums in response as she moves down Natasha's neck. She sucks on a patch of skin above Natasha's collarbone, and when she bites down Natasha gasps loudly. Maria shudders at the sound and Natasha gets just a moment's warning before the brunette pounces on her. She could easily counter the move. Natasha could resist and pin Maria in under ten seconds. But she lets Maria's body cover her own and push her against the mattress. Maria gives her a smirk as she settles on top of Natasha, their legs entwined, obviously aware that the only reason she is topping the smaller woman is because Natasha is letting her.

Natasha's hands move across Maria's back, blunted nails scratching against her skin, as the brunette goes back to mapping the expanse of Natasha's throat with her lips teeth and tongue. Maria sucks a bruise into existence over Natasha's pulse point, and Natasha is unable to hold back a soft whimper. Maria smiles against her skin before scraping her teeth over the sensitive area and making Natasha squirm.

Maria pushes Natasha's robe open, dipping her head to wrap her lips around a nipple. Natasha's hands find their way to Maria's hair and she grips tightly as she bucks against Maria, desperately seeking the friction she needs. Maria straddles Natasha's leg more fully, giving her something to grind against, and Natasha groans loudly as Maria's slick heat presses into her thigh.

"Fuck." Natasha hisses when Maria pulls away, dragging her teeth across Natasha's nipple as she does.

Maria unties Natasha's robe and pulls it open so she can suck on her other nipple, her fingers going to tease the one she just abandoned. Natasha arches into her mouth, biting her lip to keep from crying out as Maria nips at the sensitive skin. Natasha tugs sharply on Maria's hair, and the brunette allows herself to be guided back up to Natasha's lips. She kisses Natasha hungrily, licking into her mouth and groaning deeply when Natasha meets Maria's tongue with her own.

Maria shifts slightly as she slides her hand down Natasha's body. Natasha jerks away when Maria's nails skip over her ribs, and Maria breaks their kiss to look at her. "Are you ticklish?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Natasha scoffs breathlessly.

Maria scrapes her nails across Natasha's ribs again, and Natasha flinches away a second time. "Stop that!" Natasha laughs.

Maria chuckles as she leans in to trace Natasha's ear with her tongue. "Does the great Black Widow have a weakness?" She teases.

Natasha releases a small sigh. "Yes." Her voice is quiet, but the tone makes Maria pull back so she can read Natasha's expression.

Natasha is looking at her with shy adoration, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, Maria." She says softly. "I have a weakness."

Maria smiles at her, not missing the assassin's meaning. "So do I." Maria confesses quietly.

Natasha leans up to capture Maria's lips once more, kissing her deeply and desperately, and Maria's hand continues it's journey down Natasha's body. She is done teasing, and she makes no detours. Maria spreads Natasha open with her fingers and shudders when she feels how wet the redhead is. Natasha is the one to break their kiss this time, pulling away with a strangled gasp as Maria slides two fingers inside of her easily.

She tries to move slowly and give Natasha time to adjust around her, but Natasha grips Maria's shoulders tightly. "Harder." Natasha breathes as she digs her nails into Maria's skin.

Maria dips her head and mouths along Natasha's neck. "As you wish." She murmurs, making Natasha laugh.

Her laughter is cut off quickly, turning into a desperate whimper as Maria strokes hard and fast inside of her. She teases Natasha's clit with her thumb and curls her fingers, trying to drag more sounds out of the assassin. Maria loves the way Natasha's body betrays her. The way she tries to stay quiet, but can't. Maria grinds against Natasha's thigh as the redhead bites back a moan.

"<Right there.>" Natasha gasps in Russian, making Maria's hips jerk against her. Maria hadn't known the Russian language was such a turn on. Not until Natasha had started moaning it into her ear the night before.

"<So close.>" Natasha whimpers softly, her back arching. "<Gods, don't stop.>"

"Never." Maria assures her before biting down hard on Natasha's collarbone.

Natasha's breath catches in her throat, her hips jerking sporadically as she tightens around Maria's fingers. She comes quietly. Only a barely audible whimper escaping as she comes apart in Maria's arms. Maria holds her closely, kissing along Natasha's neck and jaw as she continues to slowly move inside of her. Natasha goes limp after a few moments, releasing a near purr of contentment. Maria smiles and kisses the smaller woman lazily. She withdraws her fingers, absently wiping them on the sheets before rolling over and pulling Natasha on top of her.

Maria trails her fingers lightly up and down Natasha's back, enjoying the feel of the assassin's skin under her fingertips. They stay like that for a few moments until Natasha pushes up on her elbows to look at Maria. "You speak Russian?"

Maria chuckles softly. "Yeah. I learned years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria shrugs. "It never came up."

Natasha frowns at her. "We almost never need someone who can speak Russian. Why in the world..."

Maria smiles as she runs her hands down Natasha's back. "Do you _really_ need to ask me that?" Maria asks her. Natasha's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise and Maria's smile shifts into a smirk. It's not easy to surprise Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha doesn't know what to say, so she kisses Maria instead of responding. She kisses her hungrily, and relishes the way Maria arches into her. Natasha will spend the next hour or two worshiping every inch of Maria's body. And she will use her teeth, lips, tongue, and fingers, to paint Maria's skin with all the words she doesn't know how to say just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/criticisms are always appreciated. My first post for this fandom, please let me know if my charicterization feels off.


End file.
